Sonic the Hedgehog: An Infinite War
by Miamccar
Summary: Time has passed, and Eggman doesn't attack for several months. Sonic thought that he can have a vacation until Classic Sonic came back. Not only that, all of his enemies banded together and starts to rule Mobius. And their leader named Infinite that Sonic never met before. Now Sonic, Classic Sonic, and a new companion have to stop them before Mobius is destroying!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Infinite

~In a laboratory in Soleanna~

The scientists were experimenting on a strange scepter to see what it is. They discovered it from searching an unknown tomb in the middle of the desert outside the city. But they tried to open it, smash it, anything but it won't crack. The scepter glows in purple and white inside the tube in the lab.

"Let's give it a small shock to see what will happen." One of the scientists said as he gets the electricity ready. While this a little cube robot was looking through the tube and watch the scepter. The robot's coating was jet black, have smaller cubes on the sides like arms, hover jets on the back that helps it floats, and a blue digital face. The robot had a concerned look when he saw the scepter moved

 **"Are you sure about this? What if something terrible happens?"** The robot said with fear in his robotic voice. The scientist didn't listen to the robot, they never do. Without the robot knowledge, they were going to replace him with a better robot. Because all the robot does is worry about every experiment even small ones. When the electricity hit the scepter, it shook violently, and its glow brightly. The robot put his cube arm to the glass then he saw darkness and a yellow eye opening. The robot backed away from the tube then bolted out of the lab. But before he reached the door, the scepter float and began to crack

"Everyone get down!" But it was too late when it shattered and exploded the room. The impact made the little robot flew out the door and landed on the hard ground. After a few minutes, the robot lifted himself to reveal a small crack on the corner of the screen. He looked inside the lab to see it's a mess and the bodies of the scientists laying motionless on the ground. The robot looked straight then he backed up. In the tube was a male hedgehog crouched down with the broken scepter next to him. The hedgehog has jet black fur with scars, battle-scarred ears, a broken lower jaw with pale scars in the corner of his mouth, the quills were crooked and were out, there was a small tuft of white fur on his chest, and a large scar on his left eye. The hedgehog was wearing black gloves with metal where the tears were, metal shoes with black in the middle.

 ** _"What is that? If it was in the scepter, then there must be a reason why."_** The robot thought. The hedgehog opened his right eye to reveal yellow pupil and red on the sclera. He slowly got up with one hand on the tube for balance. Once he was up, his only working eye saw his reflection on the glass. His yellow eye widened as he looks around his body, wondering how it happened. He backed up as he looks at his scarred arms, beginning to panic. Then flashes appeared in his mind of three golden hedgehogs. His hands turned to fists as he remembers everything, he was the lord of darkness. But somehow three hedgehogs defeated him and gave him these scars. Once he regains power, he'll find the hedgehogs and-

He stopped when he felt someone was watching him. The scarred hedgehog turned to where he thought the watcher was. He walked out the room and into the empty hallway. A small cubed robot moved to a corner quickly, trying to run away. The hedgehog walked to the corner and saw that robot heading to the exit at the end of the hallway.

 _ **"I didn't make any sounds so how did he know I was there?!"** _

The scarred hedgehog lifted his arm towards the robot, but a red cube shot out of his hand. The hedgehog had a surprised look from an attack that he didn't know he had. The robot was about to open the exit door, but a red cube smashed it. The cubed robot looked back to see the black hedgehog was walking to the robot with a crowbar. The crowbar was hanging out of the hedgehog's hand and scratches the hard ground as he drags it. The robot frantically look around to see if there was any way to escape. But it was too late when the hedgehog was now in front of him and lifted the crowbar, ready to smash.

 **"W-Wait! You need a translator!"** The robot shouted before he closes his digital eyes, waiting for the moment. But after a minute of nothing, he opened his digital eyes. The hedgehog looked down at the robot with the crowbar still in the air. Then the scarred hedgehog had the _I'm listening_ look. The cubed robot then said

 **"Y-Yes you do need a translator like me. With that broken jaw of yours, you won't say anything. And I have a feeling that you need to communicate. Am I right?"** He asked with his arms out like he's shrugging. The black hedgehog slowly lifted down the metal piece as he looks down the robot.

 **"All you have to do is to touch on my head so I could, read your thoughts."** He said with a shaky voice. The scarred hedgehog slowly lowers his right hand to the robot. He flinched when the hedgehog hand was on top of his metal head and data went through him

 **"Okay, I got all of the data! For now on I'll be working with you!"** The cubed robot said as he floats in the air in excitement. The hedgehog had the _what have I done?_ look

 **"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Digit, what can I call you?"** Digit asked the hedgehog. The scarred one looked around and saw a symbol of an infinite sign on the wall. The robot saw this

 **"That's our symbol of our lab. Is that you want me to call you?"** He asked. The hedgehog nods

 **"Okay, it's a pleasure to be working for you, Infinite."** The robot said with a smile. Infinite rolled his only eye before starting thinking of a plan. Then a dark purple chao with no wings and its eyes closed popped up. He would have smirked if his jaw wasn't crooked.

 **"Are you going without me?"** Digit asked. Infinite breathed in then side-looked the robot

 **"O-Oh, you don't need me for this?"** The hedgehog nodded before entering the portal, and it closes it. The cubed robot had an annoyed look

 **"Left without saying goodbye I see."** Digit floated back to the destroyed lab

 **"Man, G.U.N will send their agents soon. Hmm?"** His robotic eyes spotted a small snake-like thing moving around near the door. The strangest about it is that it looked like a small lightning bolt with blue pupil-less eyes.

 **"I guess the electricity from Infinity's pod must have formed into a living being."** The robot thought as he floats to the creature. The lightning snake looked up in confusion

 **"Hello, little fella! Aren't you a cutie-"** Digit was interrupted when the snake jumped and chomped on one of the robot's arms.

 **"AHH!"** He felt like his energy was draining. The snake lets go and fall to the ground. As Digit stop flailing, he saw that the lightning snake grow an inch

 **"Huh, I guess if you eat electricity you can grow."** The robot said to himself as the snake rubs against him in affection. Then Digit had an idea and smiles. He grabbed the snake and lifting it

 **"I hope Infinite will love you, Denki!"** He said to the snake with glee. Denki smiles and wags his tail.

~With Infinite~

Infinite walked through the portal and was now floating in space. His yellow eye saw a purple being with gears in his body. The being turned around to reveal blue pupil-less eyes with a long red scar on the left and another scar on the side of his mouth. He was about to punch the scarred hedgehog until he recognized Infinite. The scarred hedgehog lowers his head to greet his old friend. He then made a red cube and inside was a blue hedgehog with a smirk. Time Eater's hands turned into fists when he saw the hedgehog. Infinite would have smirked at the reaction from the other being. He lifted his arm to Time Eater while the other was still holding the cube. The hedgehog then crushed the cube in his hand while staring at the time being. Time Eater understood the message and grinned. He started to transform into a dark purple chao without wings. The time chao opened his blue eyes and smiles as he shakes Infinite's hand. Then a portal opened next to them as their eyes glow.

 **Hope you enjoy this story so far! This story is loosely based off of by the upcoming game _Sonic Forces_. But I started developing this story when the trailer for Infinite dropped, and my first thought was _That villain reminds me of Mephiles_. I know that Infinite is a new villain, and he could talk, but I still believe he's Mephiles in some way. Also, his theme is pretty cool including the cover by Natewantstobattle. Now, I've been out of the fandom for a while now so I might mess up details. And there will be OCs but only three, the two were Digit and Denki. Then again you can make your OC in the game. Anyways, have a good day/night**


	2. Chapter 2: A shocking reunion

~A few days later~

The morning sun came up, and the birds welcomed it with chirping. The sunlight hit a two-story blue house with a red roof. Inside the bedroom, the hero of Mobius sat up from his bed and stretched. He yawned loudly with tears of tiredness was in the corners of his eyes. It's been months since his enemy, Eggman has attacked, so everyone takes vacations. Sonic jumped off of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. His green eyes spotted an ordinary chili dog sitting on a plate with a note attached to it. Sonic walked to the chili dog, before starts eating it

"Shadow must be in another G.U.N mission." The blue one said as he eats. About six months prior, after defeating one of Eggman's robots with Shadow, it fell and landed on the black hedgehog's house. Sonic offered Shadow to stay at his place until the agent finds another house

"I'll see him tonight." The hero then read the note that the ultimate life form left

"I'll be outside if you need me." After throwing the note away, the blue hedgehog went to look out the front window. He sees a black hedgehog with red stripes sitting on a branch of a willow tree. Sonic thought up an idea and grinned.

The black hedgehog, Shadow watched the sunrise. While in the background Sonic was sneaking quietly. When he accidentally stepped on a branch, he froze when he saw the black hedgehog's ears twitch at the sound. Shadow quickly turned his head but missed Sonic when he hides in a bush. The agent shrugged it off then turns to watch the sunrise. The hero climbed out of the bush then continues to sneak. Once he was behind Shadow, he jumps to the branch that the agent was sitting. But since the willow branch was higher than he expected, he landed on his chest on the branch

"Ow- I mean boo!" Sonic wheezed in pain while Shadow was staring at the hero confusion. The black hedgehog tilted his head slightly

"Was I supposed to be scared?" He asked as Sonic climbs the rest of his body upon the branch.

"Yes, and you don't get scared easily." The hero said while looking at the other with half-closed eyes. Shadow slightly smirked at the reaction

"You idiot that's because jump scares don't get me. Especially weak ones." After the agent said that, the blue hedgehog put his gloved hand on his chest

"You know that words can cut a person's heart. My prank wasn't weak." Sonic said with a smirk. Shadow rolled his eyes with the small smirk

"Fine. Let's do that again, and this time I'll scream." The ultimate life form promised.

"Too late. You'll do that fake scream like you always do." The hero said. Shadow shrugged

"I'm the ultimate life form, not an actor." Sonic chuckled while looking at the other

"At least put the effort in your acting." Then his green eyes looked and saw an old stab wound hiding under Shadow's black fur on his side. The hero frowned at the sight, and the black hedgehog saw this

"I heal faster than normal Mobians. I'll be fine so don't worry." Shadow assured Sonic. The hero looked at the agent then looks away and nervously coughs

"I know. So, I thought that you have a mission." Sonic asked to change the subject.

"Oh, yea. Well G.U.N didn't inform me anything yet. So I decided to watch the sunrise to pass the time." Shadow explained. The blue hedgehog nodded

"Cool. Sunrises are neat." Both of them watch the sunrise

 **Ring!**

Shadow looked at his communicator, and his red eyes widened

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"G.U.N informed me of a mission outside of Soleanna. It's a solo one, but they are paying me a lot." The agent explained. The hero tilted his head slightly in confusion

"How much money?" He asked as the other was checking something in his communicator.

"Just enough to get me a new house," Shadow said with excitement. Sonic stared at the black hedgehog blankly. What should the blue one feel right now? Joy for Shadow that he moves in his own house? Sadness that his roommate will go and leave him alone?

"Sonic?" The hero's thoughts were interrupted when Shadow spoke.

"Huh?" Sonic asked as the agent stares at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The blue hedgehog looked around for an excuse

"Um," He looks at Shadow and smiles awkwardly "I'm happy for you. But I'll miss your great cooking." Red eyes looked at Sonic's chubby belly then to looks at him with a raised brow

"You know that I'll visit for a few times a week. Besides, you need to be in shape in case Eggman comes back." Sonic laughs

"Come on Shads, Eggbrain is on vacation while we all relax. And I'm not _that_ fat," Looks down then back to Shadow with drooping ears "Am I?"

"Well, if you don't exercise now you'll look like your Classic self." The agent said with a shrug. The hero clicked his tongue while smirking

"Hey, people love the classics." He jokes. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes in amusement

"True. But new is better."

"Well, older fans don't like new. Remember everyone was angry when that video game character's arms were blue?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Alright, you'll make me late for work." Shadow snorted in amusement. After two minutes, the agent grabbed his black G.U.N jacket from the house

"Good luck on the mission." The hero said to his friend.

"It'll be a quick mission. I just need to investigate the lab to see why they're wasting the electricity bill." Shadow explained as he was dusting his jacket.

"Still, be careful," Sonic said with a wink. The ultimate life form nodded

"Okay, you too." With a wave goodbye, the black hedgehog skated away. After a few minutes, the hero decided to go to a nearby city to pass the time. When he locked his front door, he ran to a city. But before he could get there, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar area

"Green Hill Zone. Eh, what the heck." Sonic said with a shrug before running through the zone. The hero smirks when he feels the winds hitting his blue fur after so long. His green eyes saw the loop ahead and grinned

"Yahoo!" He shouted as he ran through the big loop. Sonic closes his eyes for a second to take in the feeling. He misses the feeling of the wind hitting his fur, the excitement of going to defeat robots, and hanging out his friends. Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was at the entrance of a city. He smiled as he shrugs

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." The speed demon was about to enter the city but something caught from the corner of his eye. About two car lengths away was a purple chao without wings was putting something yellow in a pipe that leads to the city.

"Hey, little guy." Sonic greeted. The chao turned to him to reveal its blue pupil-less eyes with a long scar over the left and another one on the side of his mouth. The chao growled as the hero crotched down to its level

"Whatcha doing?" The hedgehog asked with a smile. He was about to pet it, but the chao slapped the hand away and ran away laughing. Sonic stared at his hand for a moment before realizing what happened

"That was weird." He commented before checking the pipe that the chao was at

"Huh, nothing." The blue hero said with a shrug. He left the pipe, and enter the city. After a few minutes of walking, his green eyes spotted a yellow two-tailed fox coming out a tool shop. Sonic smirk at an idea and then ran passed the fox making the wind hit him

"Ah!" The young fox shouted in surprise. The blue hedgehog laughed before walking to his old friend

"Still see that you're still jumpy, Tails." The hero said with his hands on his hips. Tails looked at his blue friend and grinned

"Of course I see you haven't change." The two-tailed fox commented. Sonic chuckled

"So, how have you been?" He asked as they walk the sidewalk together.

"Been doing good. Since we have a lot of free time I got a lot of my inventions done." Tails said while smirking.

"Cool. How's everyone?" The hero asked while his arms are behind.

"Everyone's fine. Is Shadow still living with you?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"Ya, but after he finishes a mission he'll move," Sonic explained with a slight frown. But Tails notices this

"It's okay to be sad. But on the bright side, he'll visit you once in a while." The Fox said with a grin. The hedgehog looked at his friend and smirks

"I know that."

"Hey, come back you brat!" The two stopped when a deep male shouted. They turned to see a hot dog stand with the owner holding a little hedgehog by the back of his neck. The kid had light blue fur, black eyes, white gloves, and red shoes. The little hedgehog thrash around while letting out a silent scream

"Sonic isn't that-"

"Little me?!" The hero ran to the owner of the hot dog stand. Little Sonic smiled when his older counterpart came to him.

"I'm so sorry about my, um, little brother. He's a bit of a troublemaker." Older Sonic said with a nervous smile and a shrug. Tails ran to his side

"Yes, we're sorry. I'll pay for any damages." The Fox said with hands together as if he's praying. The hot dog stand owner looked at the two then back at Classic. The little guy looked at him innocently to let him go

"Alright, but it'll be a lot of money. This little punk ate ten hot dogs and didn't pay for it!" The guy threw the little hedgehog in the older one's arms. But Classic's weight surprises him

"Oh man! Was I that heavy when I was younger?" Sonic muttered as he tries to lift Classic up to his chest. The little one puffed his cheeks in anger while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry sir. I'll pay for the hot dogs." Tails pull out his wallet from inside his glove "How much are they?"

"100 rings." The young fox had widened eyes and turned to Sonic with a smile

"You and your _little brother_ should go before I kill you!" He shouted out of anger. The hero flitched

"You got it! Let's go!" Sonic ran away with Classic still in his arms. Tails let out a sigh before grabbing 100 rings out of his wallet. But he then noticed that some of the lights in the buildings were flickering. And he could feel the earth shake under him. Both hedgehogs stopped on a hill outside the city

"Okay, we're far enough." The hero commented as he sets his younger self down.

"Now little me, why are you on my timeline? There's gotta be a reason why." The blue hedgehog said. But Classic looked at him blankly

"Oh, yea. When did I start talking again?" Sonic asked himself with his hand under his chin. Classic did the same

"Well, I started talking when I was 10. And you're close to that age. So give me signs on why you're here?" The hero asked with a smirk. But before the little hedgehog could do anything, the city behind them let out an explosion. In quick thinking, Sonic tackled Classic to the ground to protect him in case there was debris flying. After it was over, both hedgehogs looked at the city to see a snake-like creature with lightning in its body and were huge as a skyscraper. It opened its blue pupil-less eyes before letting out a mighty roar. Sonic shook away the shock then stood up

"Come on little me! We need to defeat that overgrown worm!" Classic nods then both of them ran towards the destroyed city.

 _"Did Eggman sent it? But it doesn't look mechanical."_ The blue hero thought as he enters the city. Both hedgehogs stopped when crowds of people were fleeting

"Hurry! Help is on the way!" Tails shouted while pointing the exit for the citizens

"Tails! What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked when he got to his fox friend.

"I don't know! That creature must have eaten enough electricity to be that big!" The two-tailed fox guessed. The blue blur looked at the large monster then back to Tails and Classic

"You and little me will lead the people to safety. I'll look for ones that are hurt." Sonic explained to them. The Fox nodded

"Sounds like a plan. Come on little Sonic." Both Tails and Classic ran out of the city, leaving the hero behind.

"Okay, what could stop an electric worm?" He commented as he runs towards the monster. His green eyes saw a nearby fire hydrant that was close to where the snake was.

"Of course!" The blue blur said and snapped his fingers. But something brown caught his eye. It was a young light brown male hedgehog. He looks like he's around 15, having dark brown gloves, black boots, a small bushy tail, and a red scarf around his neck. The brown hedgehog was running to the electric worm's tail with a metal rod

"Kid watch out!" Sonic shouted. The kid stopped for a moment and looked at the other in confused yellow eyes. The snake quickly turned to see the brown hedgehog and swings its tail at him. The hit sent the teen to a wall with electricity escaping his body

"Hey, ugly worm! Down here!" The snake turned to see Sonic standing on top of the fire hydrant

"You should be fighting me!" The blue hero shouted. The electric snake hiss as it goes down to eat the hedgehog.

"Closer...There!" Sonic jumped back before the creature could get him and it chomped on the hydrant. Water escaped and lands in the snake's mouth. It roared in pain before it went in the giant hole it entered and disappears. After that, the hero ran to the unconscious brown hedgehog. Tiny bolt of electricity escaped the teen's hands, but he was still breathing

"Help is on the way," Sonic said as he carries the downed brown hedgehog

 _"Did he had yellow highlights before?"_ He thought when his green eyes saw yellow lightning-shaped highlights on the brown hedgehog's quills. The hero shrugged before running out of the destroyed city.

* * *

~At the Lost Hex~

Two being was walking on the floating planet to get to an abandoned factory. Infinite was walking while the chao Time Eater was on his shoulder eating a bag of chips. Since the time monster has a big appetite, the scarred hedgehog gave him food. The problem was that Time Eater is a loud eater. Infinite's yellow eye when he heard the loud crunch right next to his scarred ear. He stopped and had his hand out for the chao to give him the bag. The time being gives the chips to the other with a smile. When Infinite grabbed the bag, he immediately throws them to the ground and sends ten cubes. The scarred hedgehog breathed in as black smoke came out of the ground. Infinite continues to walk but then hears

 **CRUNCH!**

That was when he forgot that Time Eater has a lot of chips. The scarred one growled until they got the abandoned factory. They entered the building to see five scarred beings. The tall purple one had three long scars across his chest, the small blue one had shredded bangs, and a wilted rose, the big yellow one had burns on his belly, and the green female has cut hair and cuts on her hands. The purple one was about to charge at the two but was stopped by a red arm from the shadows. The red being walked towards them to reveal cuts across his chest and on his forehead. Infinite bowed to the leader before he pulled out his arm for a handshake.

I hope you enjoy this story so far! And thank you for the support. In the reviews: It's okay Guest I love reading long reviews. And with the new trailer, I don't think Infinite is Mephiles. He looked like he was created by Eggman, and I now noticed that he has a fox tail. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter Tokyoamii. Anyways have a good day/night ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Building the team

~At the desert~

Infinite along with Time Eater entered their base with the new company.

"So, this is your home?" The red being, Zavok asked as he looks around.

"It smells awful!" The green female Zeena said in disgust "It smells like someone died here!" Both Infinite and Time Eater looked at each other and shrugs.

 **"Hey, guys!"** The cubed robot Digit came flying to them happily

 **"You're back! And I see you got the Deadly Six with you!"** The robot says as he's floating around the scarred beings. Zavok was ticked off when the robot said **six**. Infinite growled in anger that made Digit stop

 **"Oh yes sorry. The armor you requested is going great. With Denki's help, it's going to finish in a few minutes."** The robot reports. The scarred hedgehog nods before looking away

 **"Denki did great out there!"** Digit comments **"He destroyed the city. But after an accident, he shrank."** On cue, the three-foot lightning snake slithers out a room and nuzzles the robot passionately.

"So," The leader of the Deadly Five spoke, "What's the plan?" Infinite was silent for a moment until Digit spoke his thoughts

 **"He says _when the armor is complete, he'll make Chaos one of us_."** The cubed robot translated.

"And then?" The purple one, Zazz asked in curiosity.

 **" _We'll join Eggman to kill Sonic._ "** All five of the scarred beings gasped

"Are you crazy?!" Zazz asked.

"Why would we join that creep again?!" Zeena hissed. Infinite could hear Time Eater's hiss from his shoulder.

"Master Zik would never let us join," Zor said gloomily.

"Well he isn't here, is he?!" The green female snapped at the smaller one.

"Let's calm down stress makes me hungry," Zormon said as a way to break the fight. Everyone argued for a minute until a red cube crashed through the ceiling. The five beings looked at Infinite who's arm was up and his eye closed. Time Eater, Digit, and Denki stared at the scarred one in shock. Infinite opens his eye then glares at everyone.

 **"H-He said _knock it off!_ _In time we'll betray Eggman like before. You all should know that._ "** The cubed robot said to everyone. Soon the Deadly Five and Time Eater calmed down. Everyone was silent until

 **Ding!**

 **"Oh! The armor is ready! Follow me Infinite."** Digit said cheerily as both Denki and the scarred hedgehog to a different room. The Deadly Five looked at each other

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Zazz asked, "He seems dangerous."

"But gotta admit that he's kinda hot." Zeena comments. Everyone looked at her confused "What?! I have a thing for bad boys, okay?" She said as she crosses her arms and looks down

"Hey, guys maybe we shouldn't discuss this in front of that Chao." Zor pointed out. They look and sees Time Eater staring at them. The Chao yawned then walked away with a bag of cheese chips

"Hey, that was mine!" Zormon shouted but Time Eater was gone.

"Everything will be alright. We'll leave anytime we want. When Infinite crosses the line, we'll run back home." Zavok explains with his arms crossed.

"Sounds like a plan." The gloomy one said as everyone else nods. Their heads turned when they heard the entrance opened. Followed by someone going down the stairs. The Deadly Six looked at each other before grinning.

With Time Eater, he sat down and let his back hit the wall. He ate a chip before closing his eyes and goes to a deep sleep. The Chao opened his eyes to see that he's in a dark room. He started walking forward as timeline appears and windows everywhere. Time Eater stopped, and look at one of them. These windows are different dimensions, and only the Chao could see through. But the two that Time Eater often visits are one with Sonic, Tails, and a red coyote traveling to defeat a different Infinite. The second one still makes the Chao's blood boil. This dimension is where Time Eater is friends with Sonic, Shadow and another hedgehog named Silver. The time Chao growled at the thought of it. Why would be friends with those pests? That Time Eater was weak, so trusting to good people. He would rather be **dead** than be good! Time Eater saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye. He turned then sees a giant battle between good and evil. Some dead bodies were on the ground, Classic running with Silver towards Time Eater, and a hedgehog with a large Denki falling. The last image was Infinite shooting a light beam towards a down and scared Sonic. Time Eater grins at the prediction but wakes up. He stretches his small arms and yawns big. The Chao walked out of the room then noticed the damages where the Deadly Five is. Denki gave him the _How did you sleep through that?_ The Deadly Five were around a circle with two other people

"That was tougher than I expected," Zeena comments as she looks at her nails. Time Eater then saw the new person and jumped in surprise.

 _This guy was one of the heroes!_ The Chao thought. _Why is siding with us?_ His eyes then saw Infinite's new armor. He had jet black gloves with metal streaks in the back of his hands, mental black and white with silver hi-tops. On his chest was reddish purple triangle gem. And on his head was a silver metal mask with large ears and a lightning bolt shape over his right eye. Time Eater whistles at his friend's outfit.

 **" _Glad to see that you like it_ , Infinite said**, **"** Digit said in excitement. The armored hedgehog side-look the new teammate and the Deadly Six then back to Time Eater

 **"He says, _let's go and get the God of destruction_."** The cubed robot translated. The Chao grinned and nodded before floating to sit on Infinite's shoulder. Both Digit and Denki smiles while trying to look serious. The Deadly Five crossed their arms, ready to fight. In the shadows, the new member reveals his red glowing glitching eyes.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Tails' house~

It was nightfall when the city was damaged. Only the brown hedgehog was injured. But Tails is treating him in the infirmary room

"So," Sonic says as he circles around a table "I'm going to say this again," He then slams his hands, "Why are you here?" The hedgehog shouted. Classic was drinking a milk carton while sitting in the chair. After a gulp, the little one shrugs

"You said that last time!" Sonic shouted. Tails came in the room with a confused look

"Uh, Sonic? What are you doing?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"Oh, nothing Tails. I was just messing with myself." The hero said. After a second, both Sonic and Tails looks down awkwardly

"That was darker than I thought." The hero said.

"Ya." The Fox said. Classic looked at them in confusion

"So anyway, that hedgehog is going be fine. He's going to wake up soon." Tails informed

"That's good," Sonic said with relief.

"But it's strange. That electricity would have stopped that hedgehog's heart. Just had a few scratches and burned hands." The Fox informs more.

"Well, then again I survive a lot than normal people." The hero said. His younger version jumped down the chair, but he landed on his face.

"Ow!" Sonic shouted while his hands were on his face. Tails looked at Classic who had tears in his eyes while rubbing his sore face. The two-tailed fox then looks at the older one who was hissing in pain.

"Hmm." Tails said to himself. He sneaked behind Classic then slapped the back of his head hard.

"Oh, sweet chili!" Sonic cursed with his hands were on the back of his head. The Fox's blue eyes then look at Classic who was glaring at him while rubbing his head.

"Wait a minute." Tails then ran into his room and came out with a laptop and cords

"Uh, Tails what are you doing?" The hero asked in confusion. The yellow fox didn't say anything as he put the cords on the two blue hedgehog's skin

"Alright. Now, hurt yourself." Both Sonic and Classic looked at each other then back at Tails

"What do you mean by that?" The older male asked with a shrug. The small one did the same

"It means that to get a test, either of you gotta feel pain." The two-tailed Fox explains as he types in his laptop. The hero tilted his head in confusion

"Okay? I hope it's worth it." He then bit his tan arm hard. His green eyes widen while his quills spiked up

"Holy beans!" Sonic cursed while his hand over the wound. He side looks Classic who's silently laughing while holding his stomach

"Oh haha. Glad my pain gives you joy." The hero said with his eye twitching from pain. The little hedgehog laughed so hard that he fell down his seat and lands on his back

"Oh, good Cheddar!" The older male cursed as he rubs his back. From the laptop, it shows Classic's pain then shows Sonic feeling the same pain

"Interesting." Tails murmured.

"Why is our pain interesting?" The hero asked. The little one was standing next to the chair with his arms crossed. Then out of nowhere, he pulled out a sign that said:

 **"This is child abuse."**

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked in utter confusion. The two-tailed fox was typing something as Sonic was searching to where the sign came from

"Hey, guys. I got a theory that I need to share with you." Tails said to the two. Both hedgehogs took out the cords off of their skin then walked to Tails. They were both sides of the Fox as they look at the laptop

"Alright," He picks up a pen from the table and points it to the laptop "This is Sonic and Classic," He then draws a string to the pictures of both hedgehog with the laptop pen "It seems that Sonic is connected to Classic's pain." Tails explain.

"Then how come he didn't felt my pain but I felt his?" Sonic asked while rubbing his wounded arm.

"I think it's because little you are from back in time, you feel his pain because it'll come back to bite you in the as-"

"Hey! No swearing." Sonic said to his friend

"I mean behind." Tails corrected himself with an awkward smile.

"I told Shadow a thousand times to not curse in front of you and Cream." The hero said with a sigh

The lights flickered a few times before it went back to normal. The Fox and hedgehogs looked at each other before their ears picked up groaning in the infirmary room

"Oh, he must be awake." The three then walked in the infirmary room. They saw the brown hedgehog standing next to the bed while one hand was on his head

"Wait!" Tails ran to the brown one's side "You need to take it easy! You got zapped from the snake pretty badly." The Fox told the other with his two tails moving. The brown hedgehog then noticed his bandaged hands

"How long was I out for?" The hedgehog asked. His voice was sore at first as if he didn't talk for a day.

"For about a day. Do you remember anything?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed. The brown hedgehog focused his yellow eyes on the ground as he thinks

"Well, I remember my name Rai, I'm 15 years old, and my parents died from a shootout when I was young. But I don't recall about getting zapped though." Rai said as he remembers his life.

"At least you don't amnesia, like a certain hedgehog," The hero muttered the last part "Anyways, I'm Sonic." He said with his gloved hand out. Rai slightly smiles and shakes the other's hand. But when the brown one's touched, Sonic felt electricity coursing through his body. For a second, the hero violently shakes before Rai let go of his hand quickly

"Whoa, are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked as he and Classic were next to the hedgehog's side. Sonic shook his head before saying

"Now that was _shocking_." Both the Fox and little hedgehog groaned at that joke.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what happened." Rai backed up to the heart monitor that was next to the bed. His hand was close to the machine as electricity hits it

"Wait!" But it was too late when the heart monitor malfunctioned. The brown hedgehog went back to a corner of the room as the lights start to flickers above him

"W-What's going on?!" He asked in fear. Everyone was silent until something popped in the Fox's head

"Hold on a second." Tails ran out of the room, and a few minutes later he came in with an old book in his hands. Sonic took a quick look at it, and his eyes widen

"Um Tails, where did you get that?" The hero asked as his friend was going through the book

"When I was cleaning your attic a few months ago, I saw this was sitting in an opened box. I read a few pages, and it was interesting." The two-tailed fox explains as he looks for something

"Buddy," Sonic breaths in, "My dad wrote that book." Immediately the Fox stopped with widened eyes. Both Classic and Rai looked up at them as they sit together

"Oh, chaos. Sonic I'm sorry! I should have asked you first!" Tails said in a panic. The hero held his hand up silent the other

"It's okay. I should have told you what's off-limits. It was my fault." Sonic said with his smirk. Tails slightly smirk back. Then the blue hedgehog felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see Classic pointing to the book

 _"He wants to see mom and dad..."_ Sonic thought.

"Don't worry we'll see them soon." The hero promised. The little one grins then jumps in happiness

"He sure doesn't talk eh?" Rai said as he walks toward them

"Ya, he's shy around new people." Tails said to the brown hedgehog. The teen looked at both Sonic and Classic while tilting his head slightly

"Are you two related or something?" Rai asked. The other three looks nervous as they try to find an answer

"Yes, we're related because Classic is my son." Both the Fox and little blue hedgehog froze like a statue when the older one said that. Rai looked at Sonic in shock

"You look a bit young to be a father." He said in confusion. The hero nervously rub the back of his head

"It broke while loving my old girlfriend." He lied with a nervous smile. Tails face-palmed at the lie. Classic looks confused _Do I have a girlfriend? If so, is she hot? And what broke?_ He thought more as the adults talked

"Oh, okay. Anyways, do you know why I have shock powers?" The brown hedgehog asked as he feels electricity flowing in his veins. Tails was reading from the book

"I think that you're an-" The kitsune was interrupted when his communicator rang. He looked at it

"It's Knuckles." Sonic looked confused

"That's weird. He only calls in case of emergency." He said in worry. The two-tailed fox accepted the call and put it on speaker

 **"Son of a bitch!"** Knuckles from the other end shouted with a hiss

"Hey, no cursing Knux!" The hero said to the echidna

 **"Well _sorry_ that Chaos slashed my cheek!" **In the background, they could hear a girly scream and a slam

 **"Silver, don't be a wimp and contain Chaos with your telekinesis!"** Knuckles commanded Silver.

 **"Guys, you better get here fast! I don't know if we can handle this for long!"** Then the red echidna hangs up. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nods. Both of them were going to the tool shop to gather things. Rai follows and saw a pair of rubber gloves sitting on a table

"Hey, can I borrow these?" He asked the Fox.

"Ya, I'm not using those." The kitsune said without looking. The brown hedgehog took off his old gloves and put on the new ones. His yellow eyes saw a power drill nearby. He nervously put his hand on it, and nothing happened. Rai smiles but looks confused when the blue hedgehog and yellow fox leaving the house. He walked out of to see Sonic and Tails getting on a plane, and Classic was next to it.

"Sorry, little guy but this might too dangerous for you. I defeated Chaos when I was in my early years of being a hero. I don't want you to get hurt." The blue hedgehog explains to the small one

"I could watch him while you're gone." The brown hedgehog volunteers.

"Okay, just don't destroy any of my babies." Tails said with his goggles on.

"You need to stop calling your machines your babies. It's creeping me out." Sonic said to his friend. Then a small paper airplane flew up and lands on the hero's lap. He opens it and says

 **"What broke?"** Sonic blushed and looked at a curious Classic down below.

"Well, maybe later I'll tell you about the birds and the bees." He turned to Tails and whispered

"Drive!" With a nod, the Fox starts up the Tornado and fly in the sky. Rai watched them fly away with one hand over his eyes to see it better. But the small hedgehog tapped his side to get his attention. He hands the brown one a folded note. Rai smiles in amusement until he blushes when he read it

 **"What's the birds and the bees?"** He looks down at the curious Classic.

"How did you write this so fast?"

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is light-hearted but further on the story will be sad and intense. Yes, I know about the reveal of why Shadow works with Infinite from a leaked scene. But I'll tell my thoughts on it later on. Question: Who was your first OC? I thought it would be a cool idea. I'll answer the question next chapter. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting the destruction god

~In Angel Island~

The sun was going down on the floating island. The winds made the trees, grass, and plants sway a bit. On a temple sits a big light green gem which is called the Master Emerald. And the guardian was sitting on the stairs as his red dreadlocks move with the wind. The echidna, Knuckles opened his purple eyes to stare at the night sky. He smiles and leans back with his arms crossed.

 _"This is nice. No fighting, no bat, and no one coming to visit."_ As he thought that, he didn't notice a portal opening nearby, then a silver hedgehog came out. Knuckles sighs with the smile still on his face, _"Yep. And no interruption."_

"Hey! Knuckles!" The said echidna immediately had an angry frown. Knuckles growls and stand when the time traveler came to him

"What is it, Silver?" He growls as Silver was catching his breath

"Don't worry, it's important, I swear!" The silver hedgehog said with worry in his eyes. The red echidna sighs while glaring and goes down the stairs

"Let me guess your master _saw the future_ again?" He said doing air quotes with his mitten hands.

"But this vision is more dangerous than that giant rock." Silver said.

"And that rock hurt like a bitch," Knuckles muttered as he rubs his back "Now tell me everything." The time traveler nods then explains

"Okay. My master Mammoth Mongul had a vision of what will happen in a week. And it's not pretty. Mobius and everyone will die if we don't do something." The Guardian had slight worry in his purple eyes

"Okay, tell me." As they were talking, three figures were behind the temple.

 **CRUNCH**

Infinite covered Time Eater's mouth who was sitting on his shoulder.

 **"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring snacks,"** Digit said to himself with a small bag over his cube arm. The armored hedgehog motions them quietly to go up to the temple. Time Eater looked over the Master Emerald to see if the two Mobians were still talking.

"You're saying that almost all of Sonic's enemies are banding together? But why? Most of them are dead or missing. I think they'd learned their lessons by now." Knuckles said with a raised brow.

"I know that. The future right now isn't in flames when Mephiles was alive. But we noticed _small_ changes happening. So the Time Council sent me to stop the threat." Silver explains while looking down. The echidna looked confused

"Who's Mephiles?" The time traveler then looked at the confused one

"Oh, ya. Time Travelers like me can remember erased timelines and sees different dimensions. Mephiles is bah bah bah..." Time Eater was bored of this conversion. He turned to Infinite who was crouching in front of the Master Emerald. The armored hedgehog nods before putting his hand on the giant gem and closes his eye to a deep sleep. When he woke up, he saw he was in a field filled with different chaos.

 _Time Eater might enjoy this place._ He thought as he walks forward. His yellow eye saw a water creature on top of a temple with an orange echidna girl. The girl had worried blue eyes when she saw an armored hedgehog walking towards them

"Do you know him, Chaos?" The echidna girl whispered to the water creature. Chaos focused his red eyes on the visitor but doesn't have a clue of who he was. He turned and told the girl to stay as he jumps down from the temple. Infinite knew little of the destruction god. The only creature he knows the most was Time Eater because they were part of each other in some way. Both the scarred hedgehog and water creature stop and greets each other. Infinite bows to Chaos but dodges when Chaos tried to punch him. The echidna girl then jumped down the temple and ran to the destruction god

"I'm sorry! Chaos has anger and trust issues with other people," Her hand was on the angry water creature's shoulder "Remember what I told you about being calm?" Chaos had his arms crossed angrily.

"My name is Tikal, and this is my friend Chaos. What's your name?" Tikal asked. Infinite looked down _Maybe I should have brought the robot_ he thought. The armored hedgehog took off his helmet to show them his scarred face and the crooked jaw. The echidna girl gasped in shock while Chaos had no emotion.

"Oh, poor thing. What happened?" That was when Infinite thought up a plan. He would have smirked if it weren't for the messed up jaw. The scarred hedgehog made a red cube which makes the water creature on high alert and put his arm around Tikal to protect her. But it showed a battlefield, and dead bodies were everywhere. In the center was Sonic but with black fur, arched quills, and dark energy around him. His dark green eyes were filled with evil and grinning.

"Sonic? But he would never harm a fly. He's too good to turn like that." The echidna girl said in shock. But she saw her water friend shaking in anger. _I gave the hedgehog the ability to go Super. And he's turning evil?! That son of a bitch!_ He thought. Tikal looks at Chaos

"Chaos are you listening to yourself? Sonic is too pure of heart to be dark." She tries to convince her friend but knows it's not working. The destruction god took a step forward and held his hand out. Infinite nods before putting on his helmet and shakes the other's hand. The echidna girl frowns in disappointment for Chaos to join to kill the hero.

~Meanwhile with Silver and Knuckles~

The Guardian had widened eyes when the time traveler finishes the story

"You're saying that Mephiles killed Sonic in an erased timeline? And you're telling me that he's here?!" Knuckles asked. Silver slowly nods

"Yes. In that erased timeline, he destroyed my home. It'll happen in this timeline too if we don't do something." He explains. The echidna shallows in fear

"Okay, what brought Sonic back to life in the erased timeline? Then we could use that in case if he dies." That was when the silver one awkwardly looks away and rubs the back of his neck

"Well, um about that. Sonic came back to life was because a human princess kissed him." Knuckles was staring blankly while his brain tries to process what Silver had said.

"I don't know what's worse. That a human kissed Sonic, or that you remember it." The Guardian said with his mitten hand on his face.

"Let's hope it won't come to that." The time traveler said while shivering at the memory.

 **CRUNCH**

Both Mobians turned to the Master Emerald. They ran up to the temple and saw three beings behind the giant gem. A small cubed robot had fear in its digital eyes. With him was a strange Chao with a bag of chips. Knuckles' blood boiled when an armored hedgehog was touching the important jewel

"Hey! Nobody touches it!" The Guardian rushes towards the armored hedgehog. Infinite opened his eye and turned to the person who was shouting. But sudden pain hit his cheek and makes him fly. He went through a tree then lands hard on the ground. His eye widens as he felt pain and liquid going down his head under the helmet. _I never felt this before why can I now?!_ Infinite thought as he slips into unconscious

 **"Infinite!"** Digit shouted as he floats to the wounded one. Time Eater threw his bag of chips aside as he growls at the Mobians. Silver eyed the snarling Chao for a few moments before shouting

"Knuckles watch out! That thing is Time Eater." The said echidna turned to him

"Are you kidding?" Then he jumped to the left to dodge the Chao who lunged at him. Digit carefully takes off Infinite's helmet and saw blood pouring down his head

 ** _"How could he more messed than he already is?!"_** He slowly lifts the down hedgehog up by the arm and let the other lean against the robot. Digit saw Time Eater trying to attack the two Mobians. But with his weaker form, he was swatted back like a fly

 **"Time Eater, we need to retreat!"** Blood from the scarred hedgehog dripped on the grass. The strange Chao looked more confused than worry. _He told me he doesn't bleed! Was he lying the whole time?_ Time Eater looked at the echidna and silver hedgehog as purple energy were around him. Both Knuckles and Silver backed up as the Chao was laughing at the sky and the blue eyes turned into black swirls. The red echidna and time traveler got into their fighting stances, getting ready what's to come. _I feel an incredible power!_ Time Eater thought as he continues to laugh. But then the energy and his black swirls disappear, and he cocks his head to the side. _Or maybe not._ He thought as he falls flat on his face. Knuckles and Silver dropped their stances as they try to process what happened. The cubed robot have a confused look before shouting

 **"You're lame!"** The time traveler turned to see the wounded hedgehog who was leaning against the robot. The scarred hedgehog weakly opened his yellow eye. The silver hedgehog gasped as he remember that eye

"Knuckles, that-" He was cut off when Chaos appeared on top of the Master Emerald. The echidna growled, then points at the water monster with one fist

"You couldn't stay for long, eh?" He growled. Chaos then saw a downed Chao that was in front of the Mobians. The water monster snarls at them as Knuckles noticed the Chao

"Crap." He cursed under his breath

"Knuckles, we need help! It took Super Sonic to defeat him!" Silver whispered next to the echidna. The Guardian huffed out of anger and quickly pressed the buttons on his communicator. He called Tails before he heard

"Watch out!" He turned to only to be flying in the air and lands on the grass. The echidna stood up and put his mitten hand over his left cheek.

"Knuckles!" The said red one opened one eye and pulled his hand away. He saw three blood stains in the mitten. Knuckles hissed in pain as he feels the blood rolling down his cheek

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed.

 **"Hey, no cursing Knux!"** The echidna looked at the communicator when he heard the hero's voice

"Well _sorry_ that Chaos slashed my cheek!" He yelled through the call. The red Guardian heard Silver's girly scream and saw him dodging Chaos' fist. So the punch hit the ground.

"Silver, don't be a wimp and contain Chaos with your telekinesis!" Knuckles shouted at Silver.

"Guys, you better get here fast! I don't know if we could handle this for long." He hung up before the others could reply. Ignoring the blood on his cheek, he rushes towards the water creature with a fist ready. While both the echidna and time traveler were fighting Chaos, the bad guys were hiding behind a bush as they watch.

~With Sonic and Tails~

"Can this rust bucket go any faster?" Sonic complained as stands on the wing of the Tornado. Tails was pressing buttons on the airplane

"Only a few more minutes. I didn't update the speed of the Tornado yet." The hero taps his foot impatiently

"It'll be Christmas by the time we get there! And is it weird that Silver was there? I thought he'll only visit if the future is messed up," He pointed out with his arms crossed. The Fox nods

"That's true. And Knuckles said that Chaos was there too. So maybe something bad is going to happen?" Tails said with worry in his eyes

"And maybe Eggman is behind it in some way. He could have used those months to plan something huge, and use to take over Mobius." Sonic theorized.

"We should warn our friends in case of that. To pass the time, you can call them." The two-tailed fox suggested. The blue hedgehog nods and goes to his communicator. The first person he thought of calling was his roommate

 **"Sorry if I won't call back right now. Leave the message after the beep."** Shadow's voice said then a beep.

"Hey, Shads. After you come back from the mission, wait at our house until I get home. And be careful, there's something huge going on." After Sonic ends the call, he begins to think

 _"Our house? Why did I say that? He'll be moving in maybe a week."_ He thought then starts calling others.

~With Knuckles and Silver~

"I'm going to kill Sonic and Tails for being late!" Knuckles hissed. Both Mobians had bruises all over their bodies. Chaos was standing on top of the Master Emerald with his arms crossed.

"What's the weak point?" The time traveler asked while breathing.

"We need hit the brain. It will stop Chaos for a while." The echidna informs. Silver nods before both of them rush to the water creature. But they were up to the top stair when Chaos lifted them by the neck. The destruction god made his hands' water bubbles around the Mobians heads so they couldn't breathe. Both Knuckles and Silver struggles in Chaos' grip. The echidna opened one eye to see the blood from his cheek was surrounding the bubble. He saw the Master Emerald behind the water monster then had an idea. Knuckles turned to Silver and blurted out his name. But bloody water gets in his lungs. The said hedgehog turned to the other while clawing at the bubble around him. The Guardian pointed at the giant gem and made a crushing sign with his fist. The time traveler got the message then does the process of crushing the Master Emerald with his telekinesis. But it was taking too long as Knuckles passes out from breathing in water too much. Silver mentally gasped when he saw what happened then uses his strength to crush the Master Emerald into pieces. Chaos looked back in surprise, but the silver hedgehog uses his powers to lift a shard and pierce through the water monster's brain. The destruction god turned to a puddle, and lets go of the two Mobians. The island began to fall into the ocean below, making the two hit the ground hard. Silver spit out water before going to the Guardian's side. Knuckles was still as the blood from his cheek still drips. The time traveler put his wet hand on the other's chest and moving it to the front of the echidna's opened mouth. Water floated out then hits the ground. A second later, Knuckles opened his eyes and coughs

"Man, that felt bizarre." He said between breaths. The silver hedgehog shrugs with a smile.

"Be glad that I didn't use mouth to mouth."

"I guess you're right." The red one agrees as he gets up. Both Mobians saw that Chaos was gone, along with the other enemies.

"Silver, what were you about to say before Chaos appeared?" Knuckles asked as he walks to the shattered Master Emerald. He crouched down to pick up the shard that was used to defeat the water creature.

"I was about to say that the hedgehog might have been Mephiles. I couldn't forget those eyes." The time traveler explains. The Guardian turned his head to face Silver with a confused look

"Are you sure? With one punch, he was already down. I mean I'm stronger than Sonic, but I don't think I could hurt a freaking demon." He comments as he gathers the remaining shards together.

"Maybe he's in a weaker form? Time Eater only change into a Chao because he needs time to power up again. Maybe Mephiles could do the same thing." Silver theorized. The shards formed the Master Emerald but were missing a few pieces.

"That's a possibility. And Mephiles must be great at getting people to be at his side." Knuckles said before getting up. Both Mobians heard sounds of an airplane then looks up. They saw the Tornado flying around the island then lands nearby the shine. Both Mobians walked down the stairs as Sonic jumped down the wing ready to fight

"Okay Chaos, let's dance!" He said with a smirk. The hero then saw Knuckles and Silver standing there with wet furs.

"Wait, you two defeated Chaos already?" Sonic said with one hand on his hip.

"Ya." The Guardian simply said with half-closed eyes. The blue one sighed loudly

"See, I told you that it's going to be Christmas by the time we get here." He said to Tails who was now next to him.

"Besides that, why did Chaos attacked you? I thought he's a good guy." The two-tailed fox asked. Knuckles wiped his bloody cheek

"I thought so too. But I think that Mephiles guy convinces Chaos to go to his side." Silver nods in agreement.

"Hold it. Who is Mephiles?" Sonic asked. Both the Guardian and time traveler looked at each other

"Maybe we can discuss this while fixing my cheek before it gets infected." The echidna said while pointing at his cut cheek

"You're right. And we could spend the night here." The kitsune said before going to the plane and grabbing a first aid kit.

"Ya. That's going to leave a mark." The hero commented. Later, the Mobians were sitting next to a campfire. Tails were typing on his laptop, Knuckles watch the stars with a bandage on his cheek, and Sonic and Silver stares at the fire. The hero watches the blaze then asked the other hedgehog

"Hey Silver, how's Blaze? It's been a while since-"

"What about her?!" Silver suddenly shouted in fear. Tails and Knuckles looked at him with odd looks

"I was asking her if she's fine. Not a date." Sonic said with his hands out. The time traveler then looks down embarrassed about the outburst

"I'm sorry. She's fine. So, how's everyone else?"

"Everyone is relaxing while Eggman is gone. And Shadow is Sonic's roommate right now." The Fox explained.

"Don't you mean Sonic's **boyfriend**?" The red echidna said with a smirk. The hero gave him an odd look

"What do you mean? We're just living together." He defends himself.

"That's what a couple would say." Knuckles said. Sonic let out a soft chuckle and gets himself ready to jump.

"Okay smart guy. Take this!" The blue hedgehog tackled the echidna then makes them roll away from the other two

"Oh, yea? Well, take this!" Knuckles smirks as both of them are play fighting.

"I swear I feel like I'm the adult among them." Tails said with a small laugh. Silver chuckles as Sonic and Knuckles play fighting in the background.

"Ya. Is there anything else happen during these months?" The time traveler asked.

"Well, we met another hedgehog named Rai, and Classic came here." The kitsune said. Silver had an odd look

"Oh, that's interesting." He commented. Tails finished typing then looks at the playing Mobians.

"Hey boys, can you come here? I'm calling Rai to inform him that we're sleeping here." Sonic was on his back while trying to push Knuckles off as the echidna was pinning him and tugging his ear with his teeth.

"Okay." The hero said as they got off of each other and walked to the others. The call was starting

"Oh, yea. Can you pretend that Classic's my son?" Sonic said. Both the echidna and silver hedgehog stared at him before the call started. It showed Rai and Classic in the living room, playing a board game

"Man, how are you so good on this game?" The brown one asked with his arms crossed. The little one shrugs then saw the computer near them that was showing the other Mobians. Rai then saw it and waved

"O-Oh! Hello there!"

"Hey Rai, how's my _boy_ doing?" Sonic asked awkwardly. Classic puffed his cheek in annoyance, but the other didn't notice

"He's fine. When are you coming back?" Rai asked. In the background, the little hero walked in the kitchen.

"We decided to spend the night at our friend's place. But we'll come back in the morning." Tails explained.

"So, how's the electricity situation? Had it gone away?" The blue hero asked. The brown hedgehog shakes his head

"Nope. I can still feel it flowing in my veins. But these gloves are helping me a lot." He said while looking at his hands.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll find something in the book that will explain everything. Oh! By the way, don't destroy my babies or eat my cookies. It took me a few days to get the perfect ingredients..." In the background, Classic came out of the kitchen while eating a cookie and his muzzle had cookie crumbs. Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver had widened eyes. Rai looked confused then turned around to the small one

"Oh, snickerdoodle!" He cursed as he quickly ends the call. The three Mobians slowly looked at the now angry Tails

"Sonic," Looks at them half-closed eyes "You're lucky that I can't kill your younger self."

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Since Sonic Forces came out a few weeks ago, what do you all think about it? I thought it was okay. There's a bunch of problems, and I'll make a separate story about my thoughts on it. But it's not a bad game at all. I still think Sonic 06 is the worst game. Sonic Forces would be my fifth or sixth favorite Sonic game. As for my first OC, I'm currently working on a story for them right now. Fun fact: Rai is one of my oldest characters I've created. I wish that other characters like Knuckles, Shadow, or others could have more interaction with Sonic in the games. I noticed it in Sonic Forces that most of them are in the background and don't do much. I love Sonic, but I wish the other will get more screen time. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^** **  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle nightmare

~Seven months ago~

In a nearby forest, the animals ran away to dodge a robot's foot. The giant machine came to a halt of whistling somewhere nearby. It turned it's head to see a blue hedgehog standing on top of a tall tree

"Yo!" The hero said with a wave. The machine had confusion in its red eyes

"Last time I checked, I didn't see your name on the list. Now I might be wrong but what's your name? And by the way, are you related to Omega? You two seems alike." The robot had enough then swung its fist at the tree that the hedgehog was standing on. Sonic falls with his hand under his chin and thinks out loud

"I should beat up my enemies first before giving them a conversation." He smirks before performing a spin attack on the robot. The machine backed up from the impact as it moves backward. A few trees went down, then birds quickly flying away. The robot then swings its fist to the blue one, but a black and red blur hit it away. Sonic uncurled himself and lands on a tree branch. The black one continues to attack the robot until it goes down. The stranger uncurled himself and landed on the machine

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked the agent. The said hedgehog glared at the other with his arms crossed

"Because I live in this forest idiot. Have you been paying attention lately?" Shadow said coldly. The hero had half-closed eyes

"Nice to meet you too." He whispered. Then the robot quickly got up which makes the black one jump away.

"Shit!" The ultimate life form cursed before doing a spin dash on the robot's side. The machine reeled its fist in the air then goes down to punch its enemy.

"Shadow watch out!" Sonic hit the other with a spin dash which made them hit the ground

"Get off of me hedgehog!" Shadow hissed as he pushes Sonic away harshly.

"You were going to get another amnesia if I didn't push you!" The hero shouted with his tan arms out. The other clicked his tongue out of annoyance

"If it takes me to forget you, I'll take that chance!" He snarls.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Everything is offending you lately. It's like you're-"

"Don't you fucking say it!" Shadow warns the blue one.

" **Triggered**! Yes, I said that. Because I know you hate modern slanging." Sonic said with a smirk. That made the black hedgehog snarl dangerously. The robot was staring at them for a minute until it remembers its mission. It launched a mini missile at the two. Both hedgehogs continue to argue until the missile hit in front of them. Sonic landed in a thorn bush and Shadow crashed through a tree. The hero got up with scratches

"Shads!" He ran to the anti-hero to see he was laying on his side with his eyes closed to block out the pain. The side of his head was bleeding, and scratches were on his back from the tree. Sonic looked up at the robot then sees a cliff not far away

"Hey, Rusty! Come and get me!" He sticks out his tongue then ran to the cliff. The rust bucket follows the blue hedgehog as the black one slowly wakes up.

"No!" He got up and run as fast as he can.

"Come on! You're too slow!" Sonic commented as he dodges to the left away from the robot's fist. The rust bucket took a step forward, trapping the hedgehog on the edge of the cliff. The hero smirks as he does a spin dash between the robot's legs. The machine was too slow to turn when Sonic jumped up and hit the robot's back. It leaned over the edge as Sonic sits on the head to give more weight.

"Piece of cake." He commented with his arms crossed while smirking.

"You idiot!" Sonic looked back with a confused look. His green eyes saw Shadow skating to him

"My house is down there!" The black hedgehog shouted. Sonic looked down then sees a house at the bottom of the cliff.

"Oh, chili!" The hero shouted. He tries to pull on the robot's head to get it to lean back. But the weight of the machine made the chunk of the cliff to fall.

"Faker!" Sonic heard as he falls with the robot. Large rocks were above both Sonic and the machine. He felt Shadow's arms around him before hearing

"Chaos control!" In a second, they were on the grass. The hero looked up to see that Shadow glaring down at him. A second later the robot crashes the house then rocks in the background.

"I hope you're happy that I saved your worthless life." The agent growled before throwing the blue hedgehog on the ground. Sonic stood up as Shadow started walking away

"Then why did you saved me then? You could have chaos control the robot away instead of me. It doesn't make sense at all." That made the black one stop in his tracks. He stood still with a shadow covering his eyes

"How about you can stay at my place for a bit until you find another house," Sonic said with his hand out. It was silent for a moment

"Do you any idea how long I have to earn that house?" The hero heard the low growl from the other.

"Um. I'm sure that you can get it in no time-" Sonic yelped when he was pressed against a tree with two gloved hands chocking his throat

"It took me two years of my energy to get enough money for that house. I had to sleep in G.U.N's basement all that time. I don't have any jobs for a while right now so it'll take me a long time to get money." Shadow dangerous hissed as he chokes Sonic. The blue blur had his hands on the other's arms to get out of the grip

"Then stay at my place or a friend's house until you get money!" Sonic breathed out. The ultimate life form glared at the other with burning red eyes.

"I would rather be living in the streets than live with anyone!" The hero blinked once then the black hedgehog skated off. Sonic stared straight as his gloved hand gripped his sore neck.

"Sonic! Wake up!" A voice shouted.

"I got this!" That was when the hero opened his eyes then gripped his stomach in pain

"Chaos Knuckles! You don't see me spin dashing you to wake you up!" Sonic shouted as he gets up to face his red rival. But his green eyes saw three faded scratch marks on the echidna's left cheek.

"I have to get out my anger from this." Knuckles said with a scowl and points to his scratched up cheek.

"Sorry Knuckles," Tails spoke from next to him "I didn't have time to get better medicine for you." The Fox apologized.

"But it looks good for you." Silver said with a smile

"I look like an edgy emo character!" The echidna said with his mitten glove on his faded wound. The silver hedgehog awkwardly looks to his side while rubbing the back of his neck

"I would like to be an edgy emo character." He murmured. Tails were sitting on the grass while typing on his laptop. On the screen, it showed both Rai and Classic in the living room watching TV. The little hedgehog was on his stomach watching a cartoon on the floor while the older one was sitting on the couch dozing off.

"Hey, Rai!" The yellow fox called out. The brown hedgehog jumped up from the sudden call

"What? Huh?" His yellow eyes saw the laptop while Classic was giving him an odd look.

"Oh hey." Rai greeted with an awkward wave and smile.

"Hey," Tails greeted back "We're coming back home in a bit. How's everything?" He asked.

"Nothing much happened. I still have lightning powers, so I guess I'm stuck with it for a while." The brown hedgehog said with a raised hand. When he did that, the TV in the background went to static. Classic got up and knocked the TV to get the channel back

"Did you do that?" Tails asked. Rai looked back

"I don't think so. I have my rubber gloves on." Then Eggman's logo appeared on the TV. Meanwhile with the other three

"So a human kissed me back to life?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Silver slowly nods while Knuckles put his hand on the blue one's shoulder

"How are you holding up?" He asked. The hero looked down

"I've never kissed anyone before. And the only time I get that chance is when I'm dead? And with an older human?" He asked.

"At least you don't know any humans except Eggman right now." The time traveler said with a shrug.

"Hey, guys you need to see this!" Tails called out to the others. Sonic and Silver were on both sides while Knuckles watched the laptop over the kitsune's shoulder. Rai adjusted the other end as a fat doctor came on screen

"Eggman?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Greeting citizens!" Eggman greeted with a grin "I'm glad to broadcast this message for the blue rat." He said. Sonic groaned in annoyance

"Hedgehog!" He murmured.

"I'm joining our old friends and new friends." The camera turned to show the battle-scarred Deadly Five and the medium-sized lightning snake.

"No way. Weren't those monsters tried to drain Mobius' energy one time?" Knuckles asked.

"Wasn't there an old man in the group?" Tails asked.

"Honestly I couldn't keep track." The hero said with a shrug.

"That's not all! Soon more will join me, and you better be ready Sonic!" Eggman said with his trademark laugh.

"Could I say something to that rat?" Zavok asked.

"Oh ya sure." The doctor said. The leader of the monsters nodded before looking at the camera

"Sonic, ever since we got these scars we promised to give you the same treatment you gave us. But then Master Zik passed away soon after you beat us. So we'll give you the same fate that you gave to our father." Then all of them waved their arms down that made the camera fall to the ground. They heard Eggman's scream

"You better pay for that!" After that, the channel of the cartoon came back on. All of the Mobians were silent for a minute as their thoughts rush through them.

"You were right about the old man," Sonic said to Tails with his muzzle paled.

"This is what Mammoth Mogul said in his prediction." Silver said with fear in his voice.

"What are we going to do?" Rai asked while Classic is looking down in worry.

"Well Duh! We'll fight." Knuckles said without being fazed by the message.

"I think we'll need an army for this battle." The Fox said.

"So glad we have a lot of friends around the world," Sonic said with a smirk.

"We'll need everyone in this. We gotta protect this planet." The time traveler said with determination.

"Let's go to Tails' house to plan this." The echidna said.

"But what about the Master Emerald?" The yellow fox asked as he starts up his plane.

"Chaos would never use for evil. Besides, I always come back to it." Knuckles said. Sonic nods before closing the laptop

"I hope you're ready for this, Scars." The blue hero said with a cheeky grin. The Guardian glared at him

"Silver, make sure you stop me from throwing Sonic out of the plane." Silver nodded as all of them aboard the Tornado and ride off to the morning sky.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

The Deadly Five and Denki came back to their hideout from spending the night at Eggman's place

"He's still creepy but worse somehow," Zeena comments with a yawn.

"And he didn't have good food there," Zormon said with a sigh. Zor threw a battery at the electricity snake like a dog and Denki caught it then eats it. He grew an inch from the battery

"But so glad that he has loads of batteries laying around," Zazz comments with a handful of batteries. Denki tries to snatch them, but the purple one dodges the snake. Both of them play while snickering. Zavok watches them with a blank face

"What's up?" Zor asked with looking at his wilted flower. In the background, Zazz had a battery up in the air while Denki tries to reach it. But Zormon came behind to grabbed it then eats it. Both of the purple one and snake stared at the other with jaws dropped.

"It's been so long since I've seen some of us happy. Not since Master Zik died." The leader whispered with his arms crossed. The emo one put his hand on the other's arm

"I'm sure that he's watching us now." He said with a small smile. Zavok had widened eyes

"Is that a smile I see?" He asked with a smirk. Zor quickly looked away

"N-No! You must have gotten a scar on your eye!" He said while playing with his shredded bangs. The red one chuckled loudly

"I might have." He said playfully. That was when Digit and Chaos came in the room

 **"I thought I heard talking over here."** The robot said with a smile. Denki grinned then slithers to rub against the cubed robot

 **"I missed you too!"** Digit said with a laugh.

"So, you must be Chaos. Welcome to the team!" Zormon greeted the water creature.

"Where's that Chao?" Zazz asked while scratching his head. The Deadly Four saw the angry Chao in the water monster's arms. Time Eater had his cheeks puffed up while staring at them

"I did hear Chaos protects Chao," Zor informed them. Zavok looked at his team with narrow eyes

"Wait," He counted heads "Where's Zeena?" The said female monster was walking through the hallways to the Deadly Five's room

"Man, that metal bed was uncomfortable." She thought as she walks to their room. But she stopped when something caught her eye. Inside a room was Infinite laying on his side on a bed. Zeena looked around her before walking into the room to the hedgehog. She saw a bandage on Infinite's head with tiny red spots.

 _"What happened?"_ Zeena thought as she saw that he have his eye closed. She also wondered how Infinite wasn't drooling in his sleep with his crooked jaw. But suddenly, he started to jerk around. Zeena looked around nervously when Infinite starting to scream. Thinking he's having a nightmare, she put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. But Zeena saw a battle of Infinite fighting three golden hedgehogs. She recognized Sonic in his Super form as he goes to punch the enemy. Infinite caught the fist but saw a large rock hitting his face hard. The impact made his lower jaw forcibly go left, leaving bloody tears on the sides of his mouth. Infinite let go of Sonic to hold his broken and bleeding mouth. But the golden hero kicked him in the chest, making the other flying to a pillar. Another golden hedgehog, Shadow released chaos spears to Infinite's direction. The injured enemy blocked the attack with his arms but left scars on them and his ears. Infinite was about to go to the anti-hero but the hero emerged in front of him, slashing his right eye with a chaos spear. The demon let out a scream, but the blood in his mouth muffled it. Shadow kicked him in the chest with his rocket boot. The fire made most of Infinite's chest fur fall off. The demon felt like he froze and saw that there was a blue aura around him. His left eye saw a hedgehog with pot hair throwing his arm down and so was Infinite. When he landed on the ground, scraps of metal went in his black gloves and hands. The impact made his quills crooked. Infinite had his hand out as the three golden hedgehog stands over him. He saw Shadow and the other hedgehog were red from the blood in his right eye. While Sonic who was in the middle was dark from his eyesight failing. The pot-haired hedgehog handed Sonic a strange scepter. Purple energy came out and grabbed the demon into darkness

 **"What's going on?!"** Zeena pulled away her hand to see Digit and Zavok behind her. They all flinched when Infinite started to shoot red cubes while still having the nightmare.

 **"Infinite stop!"** The robot pleased as Zavok protects Zeena in case of falling debris. A vial of black liquid that was above Infinite's bed fell then hits his back and tail. That made the demon opened his eye and look through his surroundings.

"Infinite?" Zeena asked. Slowly the said hedgehog turned to them

" **He said _don't worry about that_.**" Digit translate for the monsters. The black liquid soaked in Infinite's tail which made an odd reaction. A second later it transformed into a long jackal tail with a white tip. The robot and two monsters went back in surprise while the owner looked at his new tail.

 **"I think that vial contained a serum to grow a body part. At least what I remember."** Digit said awkwardly. Infinite glared at the robot with his tail fluffing up in anger

 **"I was made to test experiments! It wouldn't make any sense to grow a robot limb."** Digit said with a nervous laugh.

"Infinite," Zavok spoke "We got on Eggman's side yesterday. Is there any more people that you want to join us?" The red one asked. The demon got up from his bed then walked to a glass cabinet

 **"He said _not at the moment. When the rookie comes back from sneaking into G.U.N, we'll start the plan_."** The robot said to the monsters. Infinite opened the cabinet to grab his helmet and puts it on. He walked out of the room to see Time Eater standing near the doorway, listening to everything. Both creatures looked at each other for a few seconds until Infinite walks into the hallway. The demon's new tail dragged on the ground as he walks. His working eye stares at the floor as he thinks

 _"What's going on with me?"_

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! And happy late New Year! It took a while since I had a mini writer's block. And other stories kept me busy so is school. I liked Infinite at the beginning of Sonic Forces. And yes, he's someone to take seriously, because he defeated Sonic at the start. But sometimes he doesn't make sense. I thought he would have beef with Shadow since he made Infinite into who he is now. In Warriors, a character named Scourge turned into a villain because a wild cat Tigerpaw(Star) almost killed Scourge as a kitten. The anger throughout the years consumed Scourge, making him into a bad guy. I won't spoil the books, but I thought that the game would go that route. Infinite is still an interesting character, and I have a feeling that he'll come back. Have a good day/night**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting ready

The Tornado lands at Tails' house as the group gets off.

"Man, it felt like we've been in the air for six months!" Silver complained as he stretches his stiff limbs.

"The ride usually takes us a few minutes. I don't know what happened." Tails said with a shrug.

"It doesn't matter how long we've been in the air. I want to get inside to get _Scars Away_ cream." Knuckles said while rolling his shoulders around.

"But scars are cool! Why do you want them gone?" Sonic asked. The echidna raised a brow.

"I don't see you have scars."

"I gotta keep my friendly appearance for the public." The hedgehog explained with a smile. The red one grumbled.

"Friendly appearance my as-"

"Can we go inside now? I want to rest." The silver hedgehog said with a yawn. The four went inside the house to see Classic and Rai in the living room. The little hedgehog was watching T.V while the brown one was reading a book about electricity. The electric hedgehog looks to see the group before putting the book away.

"Hiya." Rai greeted with a wave. Classic did the same without tearing his eyes away from the cartoon.

"How was the house while I was gone?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"It's been good. I didn't fry anything." The brown hedgehog said with a shrug.

"Good." Tails said seriously before going into the bathroom. Both Sonic and Knuckles had a confused look.

"Why are Tails acting like that?" The echidna asked. The hedgehog shrug

"Puberty?" He guessed.

"So you're from the future?" Rai asked Silver who was laying on the couch with him.

"Yep." The silver one said. A moment of silence later.

"Do people have pot haircuts where you live?" The brown one asked. The time traveler suddenly stood up.

"Okay, I need to get this off of my chest. It's a Japanese red maple leaf! I'm not a pothead!" After that Silver laying back on the couch again. Rai stared at him with sweat on his forehead.

"I didn't say anything about you being a pothead." He said. Both Knuckles and Sonic looked at the silver one with confusion.

"Is Silver going through puberty too?" The echidna asked. Classic raised a brow at them.

 _"What the heck is puberty?"_ Tails came back to the living room.

"Sorry Knux, I'm out of _Scars Away_ cream. You'll have to deal with the scars for a while." The Fox apologized. The echidna put his gloved hand over his scarred cheek.

"I'll buy some as soon as I can." He murmured. Sonic looked at his red-colored friend with confusion.

 _"Why does he hate scars?"_ He thought.

"Hey, guys? Didn't we come here to form a plan?" Silver asked without moving his position on the couch. Sonic hit his fist in his palm as he remembers.

"Oh, yea! Everyone gather around on the couch." The hero said to everyone.

"Does that mean I have to leave the room?" Rai asked.

"No, you could listen." Tails said as everyone sits on the couch.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed.

"The plan is that we separate in groups to get our army together. It'll save us time for us to go to them one by one." The Fox explained. Sonic nods

"Alright. How about Knuckles and Silver will go into a group and organize the army?" The hedgehog asked. The echidna looks at him with shock.

"But I never organize people before! I'm not a commander Sonic!" He shouted with sweat on his forehead. The hero waved his hands to calm the other down.

"I know. But since Shadow isn't responding to my calls, I trust you to do that job." Sonic explained.

"And what will you be doing then?" Knuckles asked with a raised brow.

"Tails, Classic and I will track down where Eggman is." The hedgehog explained.

"But what if all of you need weapons? I could make them for everyone." The Fox said.

"That could be useful for Mobians that doesn't have powers like us." Silver said.

"It looks like it's Classic, Rai and I will go together," Sonic said with a grin. The brown hedgehog was looking at his hands but look up in surprise.

"Me?!" He asked loudly. Sonic nods with the grin still on his face

"Of course! I can't leave a new friend hanging." He explained.

"But what if I accidentally shock you to death?" Rai asked in nervousness.

"Don't worry. I'm tougher than you think. Besides, a little electricity doesn't hurt anyone." The hero said with a chuckle. Classic was listening to the conversion with a smile. His eyes spotted the book sitting on the table in front of the couch. He went to it and let out small noises to get Sonic's attention. The hero saw what his young one was saying.

"We can visit your grandparents along the way." He said with a small smile. Classic grinned before returning to the T.V when his show was on. The older blue one frowned as his eyes stare at his father's book. Tails and Knuckles frowned with him while Silver and Rai had confused looks. A ring from Knuckles' communicator intrudes the silence.

"It's Rouge. What does she want?" The echidna asked. The hero turned to him.

"I think your girlfriend wants you to go to her house for _fun_ ," Sonic said with a cheeky grin. Knuckles laughed at him while holding his anger inside.

"Whatever." He accepted the call

 **"Hey, Knux."** Rouge greeted.

"Hey what's up?" The echidna asked while ignoring his blue friend's grin.

 **"Have you seen Shadow around? He hasn't returned from his mission."** The bat explained. Sonic's cheeky smile disappears as he turns nervous.

"Don't worry he'll return soon. He's the ultimate life form after all." The Guardian said to calm both the hero and thief down.

 **"Alright. I wanted to check."** Rouge said with a sigh.

"He's not a kid. That emo can take care of himself." Knuckles commented. Rouge chuckles from the other side.

 **"I know. Hey, I got to go. Love you."** She said. The echidna blushes red as he sees Sonic holding in a laugh.

"I love you too." The Guardian whispered before quickly hanging up. That was when the hero couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Hey shut it!" Knuckles threatened with his fist up.

"Since when he and Rouge became a thing?" Tails asked Silver who shrugs. Classic lets out a silent laugh while Rai simply awkwardly smiles.

"We should get going! Silver are you ready?" The echidna asked with his arms crossed as the hedgehog calmed down from laughing. The time traveler held his fist high with a smirk.

"I'm always ready!" He said with confidence.

"We should get ready too," Sonic said with a smirk to his travel companions. Classic quickly stood on his feet with a thumbs up while Rai stood up with a nod.

"I wish you all luck. The weapons will be ready once you come back." Tails said with a soft smile. Everyone nod before rushing out the door.

"See you on the other side!" Sonic said to Knuckles with his usual smirk. The echidna chuckled

"If you mean the other side of heaven then I see you much later." He said with a smug look.

"Oh please, that won't happen." The hero said. Classic lets out a silent laugh while Rai had a worried expression.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought. Knuckles and Silver went left while the hero, his little self, and electric Mobian goes right.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know not much happened, but I promise something cool will happen soon! I took a break to work on other projects(Like Future Fighters and such). And I was busy with school which I want to end myself. I was also watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I love the show to death! Two weeks ago, I got a Switch and Sonic Forces for my birthday. The game was fun in the beginning and middle. But I still haven't finished the boss because I suck. My custom character in the game was Whitefang who's my oldest OC. I should work on his story since I've been working on it for a long time. And yes I know Infinite is a jackal. This story was made when we first saw Infinite. It's too late to change since people are used to it. Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
